Me, the Daughter of Him
by jadethefox28
Summary: No one would have thought that he was my father or that I was his daughter. Join me on my adventures through middle school as I tell the story of how things came to be. Rated T for the mouths of middle school students, mainly me.
1. Prolouge

Hi my name's Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori. I'm here to tell you about my first year of middle school. My first year was very difficult at first, but I managed. Well of course I would manage, I am a Kaiba after all. Oh? I must have forgotten to tell you my last name. My full name is Victoria Jade Kaiba, but no one actualy knows my last name is Kaiba. You see, when I was about 5 years old I was put into the care of my aunt. Why my aunt? Well it's because we look so much alike that I actualy look like her daughter. I was put into her care because my father, Seto Kaiba, was always busy. I still saw him a lot and I even dueled him a few times in the past too, and still do. You see no one knew that Seto had a child, a daughter to be exact, so I had to be kept safe until I was old enough to be revealed to the world. I was, however, allowed to tell a few of my friends. I loved my school and teachers so I was allowed to stay even when my dad revealed that I was his daughter. This is were it all began.


	2. The Basics

This story will be told in 3rd person point of view for now.

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, or Skype but I do use Skype

It was the first day of school. Not much happened that day. Tori went to school, waited outside for the bell, went in and got through the whole day easily. The next day however was quite different, so let's start from there.

It was around 8:00AM and Tori, being the lazy ass she is, was still in bed asleep. Her aunt cam in and yelled at her to get up until she finally did. Tori got dressed in pink shorts that went to about her knees, a light grey t-shirt, and her pink, green, and silver tennis shoes. She got her backpack and headed out to the door were her aunt, grandma, and cousins appeared a few moments later. They all left for either school or to go for their morning coffe. Being a middle schooler Tori's school didn't start as early as her youger "siblings" school did, so she walked around and met this girl named Brielle. She had about shoulder lenght brown hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Tori and Brielle had every period except first and fifth together. Tori had P.E. Tuesdays and Fridays and rotated with music on Wendsday while Brielle had the opposite. After that was science, then social studies. Nothing happened there so let's skip to lunch.(My favorite period of the day)At luch Tori met a boy named Dominic and they started to talk about...bacon and Inuyasha. This went on for the whole lunch. In fifth piriod Tori had orchestra on music days and band on gym days. today was band. She playes the flute in band and violin in orchestra. After that she had language arts fo sixth and seventh. Nothing exciting happened there either so let's skip to when Tori gets home.

When she got home Tori went straight to her room and started up her computer since she didn't have any homework. She opened up Skype and called her father. Once he answered they shared a quick greeting and Tori told him about what had happened that day. This exact thing went on for the next two months or so until one day Dominic and Tori started talking about Duel Monsters. Tori found out that Dominic didn't have a deck so she made him one as a late birthday present. They dueled each other at luch every day that they both had their cards. Until the day the teacher banned them from bringing thier cards because the other kids wouldn't stop messing with them.


	3. The Tournament

I'm not dead. I'm just really busy with school and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for me AKA Tori

Then one day Tori asked a few of her friends if they wanted to see a real live Duel Monsters tounament. Most of them said no, but when Tori said that they would get out of school for it they agreed. The list of people coming were: Tori , Christian, Dominic, Brielle, the Mitchell twins, Nick, Liam, Isis, and Malakai. A few days later during 3rd period they were called down to the office. There they saw a teenager with mid-back length wild black hair and purpleish-grey eyes.

"Hi. I'm Mokuba and i'll be showing you to your ride to the tounament." he said. they all followed him out and got in the car. Mokuba drove them to...an airport? They were all wondering why they were at an airport. Aron, one of the twins, was the one to voice this opinion.

"Did you seriously think that you were going to just drive there? You're going by helecopter!" Mokuba replied. Everyone, minus Tori and Mokuba that is, had surprised looks on their faces. Then the helicopter showed up and they all climbed in. Tori went to the bathroom so the other eight were left with Mokuba. When Tori came out she looked different. Instead of her usual light blue jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and tennis shoes she was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black knee-length boots, and a silvery-grey jacket. Her hair was the same, but everyone was too far away to notice something else. Her eyes were blue instead of their regular dark brown. When she sat down Brielle asked her why she changed clothes.

" I usually wear this to tournaments." Tori replied turning to her." And plus I like this outfit." Brielle was surprised when she saw the color of Tori's eyes. "Why did your eyes change color?" she asked. Tori replied that she had been wearing contacts.

_About 20 minutes of random stuff later_

"We're here!" Mokuba shouted. They all got out of the helicopter and walked into the stadium. Tori left the group saying that she had to do something and would be right there. The whole group sat down in the front row with two seats left. The tournament started a minute later when Seto Kaiba came out to announce the participants. Tori still wasn't there.

"Ok the participants are: Crystal Icegem, Amy Sandrea, Leah Grace, Alex Dixen, Ron Wellen, and one more. This next one is sure to be a surprise to you all. I would like to introduce to you all my daughter. Victoria Kaiba." He said. The competetors came out when called. Then when Tori was called she walked out and completely suprised her friends. "The first duel is between Crystal Icegem and Leah Grace." said Kaiba. After that the other duelists went and sat down until it was their turn. The Kaibas went and sat down with Tori's friends and Mokuba. "You're Tori's friends right? I'm her father, Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said. Dominic, Christian, Liam, and Brielle stared wide eyed at him. The other kids just looked confused.

"You're her dad!" The three of them said suprised.

"Yes I am" replied Kaiba." Now let's watch the duel." They all turned back just in time to see Leah activate her "Trap Hole" trap card and get rid of Crystal's "Gladiator Beast Andal" righ as she summoned it. Crystal ended her turn and Leah drew a card. She then activated her "Cemetary Bomb" trap card and since Crystal had 8 cards in her graveyard she took 800 points of direct damage.

Leah: 1500 LP

Crystal: 200 LP

Leah then attacked her directly with her "Zombie Mammoth" wiping out her life points. "Yeah!" She shouted jumping in the air.

"Next is Ron Wellen VS Amy Sandrea!" said the announcer. The two dueled and it ended with Ron winning. "Now it's time for the final battle of the first round. Victoria Kaiba VS Alex Dixen!" Tori and Alex stepped up to duel. "Duel!" they shouted and began.

"I'll let you go first." Tori said.

"OK then!" Alex said. "Draw" Alex drew his card. The duel went on for awhile until it seemed that Alex was about to win. He had a "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Summoned Skull" on the field. Tori had 2 "Crystal Beast Colbalt Eagle" cards on the field and it was her turn.

"I activate my "Ancient Rules" spell card to summon my "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from my hand. Then i'll tribute my 2 Crystal Beasts to summon my other "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and now i'll activate my "Lighting Vortex". I just discard one card and I can destroy all of your monsters, or in your case your Red Eyes! Now your field is wide open! Both Blue Eyes attack directly!" Tori finished off Alex in that single turn. "Good duel!"

"You too!" Alex said. "I expected no less from a Kaiba!"

"Ok. That was the first round! Enjoy Kaibaland and come back later for the second round!" The announcer finished. Tori went over to the others.

"Well? What are ya waiting for? Come on! Let's go enjoy the park!" Tori said.

"OK!" Everyone else agreed. So they all went to the park to have fun for awhile.


End file.
